Tayuya as Elizabeth Swann
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: 11th Naruto Disney Princess story. Kimimaro is a blacksmith longing to win the lovely Tayuya's heart. Captain Kabuto is trying to get both his ship and his revenge. Captain Kiddoumaru is looking to free himself of a terrible curse. KimiTayu


Author's Note: Like with Hidan in _Kurenai as Megara,_ Tayuya's language will be toned down for the sake of Walt's sanity in the afterlife. However, because this movie is rated PG-13, I will be keeping a little bit of the foul language. I also want to let all of my watchers know something important: I will NOT be writing out all three _Pirates_ stories. If I wrote the sequels for this series, I'd have to write the sequels for all the stories (and, as we all know, the sequels for the animated films are nowhere near as good as the sequels for this film). If I change my mind, this story will be updated with Chapters 2 and 3 containing _Dead Man's Chest_ and _At World's End._ For now though, let's just be happy with the first film. And if you're wondering who Genyumaru is, it's the guy Orochimaru took over when Sasuke came too late.

Walt Disney and GothicDancer proudly present:

_Tayuya as Elizabeth Swann_ or Kishimoto's _Pirates of Otogakure: The Curse of the Black Pearl

* * *

_

_"Yo ho...yo ho...a pirate's life for me..."_

"Stop that singing! It's bad luck!" A man named Zaku slapped his palm on a young girl's shoulder and twisted her about so he could see her face. "These be dangerous waters, Miss Tayuya. Don't disrupt our voyage!"

"What's going on?" the captain asked. Tayuya's face twisted in disgust when she saw him. He was a proper young man named Sasuke, and he was the dream husband of any woman. Still, Tayuya immensely disliked his arrogant, holier-than-thou demeanor.

Zaku looked up. "She was singing about pirates! I had to stop her!"

"But I think it would be quite interesting to meet a pirate," Tayuya protested. "Don't you think so, Father?"

Another man before her laughed. "You've been listening to too many of the maids' stories, Darling. Not to worry though. Once we land at Otogakure, you'll hear no more of that." Tayuya's father then took the sailor away from his daughter to share their own stories. Tayuya, disappointed, turned back to the sea.

The water was murky, and the air was thick with fog, but a cold breeze still blew. It sent shivers down the young girl's spine, and she prayed she would land soon. She stared out at the water, but something else caught her eye. In the distance was a destroyed ship, and some wreckage was floating towards her ship. That was when Tayuya noticed something else. "There's a boy out there!" she cried. "Father, there's a boy!"

"Man overboard!" Tayuya's father Genyumaru shouted. Instantly, the sailors went to work bringing the child up to their ship. Once he was on board, they checked his vital signs to discover that he was still alive. However, it wasn't until the adults cleared away when he woke up. Tayuya was the only one there to see him do so.

"What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Tayuya Sound."

"Ki..." the boy gasped, "Kimi...Kaguya..." And he instantly fell back into the pit on unconsciousness.

Tayuya took a moment to admire the boy. His skin was pale and soft, and his hair was a delicate white. Even half-drowned, the boy was incredibly beautiful. Tayuya let her fingers run down Kimi's chest, and she found a piece of gold with a skull design attached to a chain. Carefully, she lifted it away from his body and hid it when her father asked what she had done.

"His name is Kimi Kaguya!" the girl explained. "He did not say anything more!"

* * *

Tayuya's eyes snapped open. A dream...no. It was more like a memory of her childhood, the day she had met Kimimaro "Kimi" Kaguya and stolen his pirate medallion. She got out of bed and put the chain holding the gold piece around her neck. Pirates still fascinated her after all these years.

"Tayuya!"

The girl gasped at the knock of the door. "I'm decent, Father!" she called. "It's okay to come in!"

And with that, Genyumaru and a few maids entered the room to prep the woman for the day ahead. "I have a present for you," Genyumaru explained. He grinned when his daughter took the dress from the box presented to her.

"Father, it's lovely," the girl laughed. "Thank you."

Genyumaru watched as the maids took Tayuya behind a screen to dress her in the new fashions. "I was hoping," the father began, "that you would wear it to today's ceremony...for Sasuke."

Tayuya snorted. "I knew it."

"He's becoming a commodore. He...um, Tayuya dear, are you okay?"

"What's with this corset?!" the girl shouted, her former happy mood gone.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion back in Tokyo..."

"Tokyo women must have learned not to breathe!"

Suddenly, a male servant knocked on the door. "Governor Genyumaru? You have a visitor."

Downstairs, a young man holding a long box waited in the lobby of the Sound mansion. He smiled when he saw the governor descending the stairs. "Good day, Sir."

"Good day, Mr. Kaguya!" Genyumaru replied. "What do you have for me?"

"Your order, Sir." The white-haired man opened the long box to reveal a newly-crafted sword.

"Ah, very good. Commodore Sasuke Uchiha will be pleased with it."

That was when new footsteps could be heard. The men looked up and saw Tayuya in her new dress followed by the maids. "Tayuya darling, you look beautiful," her father sighed.

The woman nodded in appreciation towards her father and then looked to Kimi. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Miss Sound."

"Call me 'Tayuya.' How many times must I ask?"

"...At least once more."

Taking slight offense, the pink-haired woman left Kimi and followed her father out to the coach that was to take them to Sasuke's promotion ceremony. Only then did the man realize what he had done. He wished he hadn't though; anyone could see he was desperately in love with the governor's lovely daughter. "Oh, Tayuya..."

* * *

Out on the water, a single pirate stood at the top of the mast of his ship. He gazed out at the land mass before him and then looked down. His ship was nothing more than a small rowboat with a tiny mast, and it was flooding. For a moment, he tried to empty the water, but he saw something that sparked his interest. The dead bodies of hanged pirates dangled from the top of a rock formation, and the single pirate took off his hat in respect.

Moment later, the pirate reached the dock of the land, but his ship had sunk. Regardless, he hopped off the boat and walked out towards the mainland.

"Hey, wait!" a man in uniform called. "It costs one hundred yen to tie your boat to the dock...even if it's underwater. I'll need your name, too."

The pirate reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "How about I give three hundred yen, and we forget the name?"

"...Welcome to Otogakure, Sir."

The pirate grinned, turned, and continued on his way...but not before snatching the official's coin purse. He headed down to a separate dock and tried to board a large ship, but two officers stopped him. "This port is off-limits to civilians!"

"Oh, thank you for letting me know," the pirate replied. "If I should see any, I shall let you know."

"That means you!"

"Oh...tell me. What are two fine gentlemen like yourselves doing here?"

"...Trying to make sure this port stay off-limits to civilians."

"Nice goal. But what is it about this port?"

"See that ship over there? You'll never find another ship like the 'Interceptor'."

"I know a ship much better than that one. Heh, it's the 'Black Pearl'."

"Ha! The 'Black Pearl' doesn't exist!"

The other guard looked at the first one, confused. "Yes, it does. I've seen it."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that was created by the damned and is captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him out?"

"Uh...no. But I have seen a ship with black sails!"

While the two officers argued, the pirate snuck away onto another ship and tried to push it away from the dock. The two officers snapped out of it fast enough to catch him. "Stop it! This is off-limits!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the pirate replied. "It's just such a pretty boat..."

"What be your purpose in Otogakure?"

"No lies!"

The pirate shrugged. "If you must know, I'm looking to steal one of these ships, gather a crew, sail out to the sea, pillage, plunder, drink, be merry, and all that wonderful seaman...ship...stuff."

"...I said I didn't want to hear any lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

* * *

Back in the main part of Otogakure, the promotion ceremony was over, and Sasuke called Tayuya to see him. The man rambled on for a while about his achievement thus far in life, but the woman could not listen to him. "It's so hot..." she panted.

"...and all that's left," Sasuke finished, "is to marry."

"...What?"

"You are a fine woman, Miss Tayuya. I hope you shall accept me."

"...I can't...breathe..."

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous, too."

Sasuke wasn't watching Tayuya though, and in a moment, the woman was falling down into the sea. Sasuke heard the splash in the water and screamed out for her. He tried jumping after her, but there were too many rocks.

Luckily, the pirate and the two officials heard the splash, too. The pirate, thinking quickly, jumped into the water and swam after Tayuya. He tore her heavy dress off and carried her to the docks. There, other officials swarmed around her, wondering why she couldn't breathe. Rolling his eyes, the pirate sliced the corset open, and Tayuya spat out all the water she had swallowed. "You never would have guessed that, right?" the pirate asked sarcastically. "You've obviously never been to Singapore."

"Tayuya darling!" Genyumaru cried as he rushed towards the dock. "Dear, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Father," the woman gasped. "This man saved my life!"

"But he's a pirate," Sasuke suddenly hissed as he walked forward. He grabbed the man's arm. "I see. You've had a clash with Tokyo's police forces, hmm? Heh...Kabuto Yakushi."

"Captain Kabuto Yakushi."

"Oh really?" Sasuke laughed. "I don't see your ship anywhere...Captain."

"I'm looking for a new one."

"I knew he wasn't lying!" the one official cheered. "Look, he's got all these things with him." He held out the supplies Kabuto had left on the boat before he swam after Tayuya.

Sasuke looked over the supplied skeptically. "A gun with a single shot and no extra gunpowder. A compass that doesn't point north. A rusty sword. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Kabuto smiled. "But you have heard of me."

"...Hang him."

"No!" Tayuya protested. "You're a fool, Sasuke! Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"A single good deed does not erase a life of wickedness, Miss Tayuya."

Kabuto sighed as handcuffs were placed around his wrists. "But it's apparently enough to condemn him." He glanced at Tayuya out of the corner of his eye and suddenly brought the chains of the cuffs around her neck, holding her close, using her as a shield. "Give me back my supplies!" he demanded. "...And my hat, too! Don't forget my hat!" He grinned when the officials gave the objects to Tayuya, who placed them back upon the pirate.

"You're despicable," she spat. "Nothing but worthless scum."

"Sticks and stones, Love. I saved your life, and you can save mine. We'll be equal." He looked up to the officials and announced, "Gentlemen, you shall always remember this as the day you almost caught the infamous Captain Kabuto Yakushi!" He threw Tayuya into the crowd and escaped onto a nearby dock where he propelled himself onto the streets. He then ran into town and took shelter inside a blacksmith's shop.

For a moment, Kabuto snuck through the farmhouse-turned-shop, looking for a way to free himself from the cuffs. He eventually found a conveyor belt that smashed the metal into pieces once it got moving. As soon as he was free, he heard the sound of the front door opening. He noiselessly hid and watched as Kimi entered the room. However, the white-haired man saw Kabuto's hat lying about, and when he went to touch it, the pirate pointed his sword.

"You seem familiar," he murmured. "Have I met you before?"

Kimi frowned. "I try not to associate myself with pirates."

"Ah, my bad. I'll leave then."

"No, you won't!" Kimi thrust his own sword out. "You threatened Miss Sound."

The two immediately began a sword fight right there in the shop. After a few clashes, Kabuto grinned. "You know what you're doing. Excellent form. You obviously don't just make swords."

"I practice for three hours every day."

"...You need a girlfriend." He knocked Kimi's sword away, and his smile grew wider. "Or maybe you've already got one..." He tried to thrust forward again, but Kimi grabbed another sword and smacked his away. Thinking fast, Kabuto ripped open a bag of sand and threw it into Kimi's face. The man rubbed his eyes pathetically, and when he opened them, Kabuto had a gun pointed at him.

"You cheated..."

"Pirate! Duh! Now let me go. Move."

"No!"

"...Please?!"

"No!"

"Listen to me, boy. This single shot is not meant for you."

Suddenly, Kimi's employer awoke from his slumber in the corner of the room and smashed a liquor bottle over the pirate's heard. Kabuto fell to the ground just as Sasuke and the officials burst through the front doors.

"Well done," the commodore smirked. "I guess we shall remember this day as the day when the infamous Captain Kabuto Yakushi almost escaped."

* * *

Late that night, Kabuto had been thrown into jail. He slumped against the wall at sighed at the stupidity of the other prisoners. They were attempting to coax the dog with the keys to come forward and free them. Sighing, he lifted his hat and glanced out the window at the full moon. Something strange was in the air.

* * *

"That was quite a day you had, Miss," a maid said as she slipped a heated pot underneath Tayuya's bed sheets.

"Yes, I knew Commodore Sasuke would propose," the pink-haired woman sighed, "but I wasn't at all prepared for it."

"I was talking about the pirate. It must have been terrifying to be threatened like that!"

"Oh yes, quite so."

"Commodore Sasuke Uchiha is a fine man though. If it's not too bold to say, he's a perfect match for you, Miss."

"...Yes, he's the dream of any woman."

"But that Kimimaro Kaguya...he's a fine man, too."

"...THAT was too bold."

But the woman suddenly shivered. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Kimi felt a cold snap from inside the shop even though all the windows and doors were closed. Someone was coming.

Out of nowhere, cannons began firing. Otogakure was immediately thrown into a panic, as all the buildings, docks, and ships were destroyed. Sasuke called out for all the soldiers to arm themselves for battle, but the hundreds of pirates that stormed the shores were faster. They murdered everyone in their path and made their way through the ports to the main parts of town. There, they sped up towards the governor's mansion. Kimi tried his best to follow them, but he was too late.

Tayuya and the maids cried out in fear when the pirates infiltrated the mansion. Two pirates in particular followed them out to the dining hall. Tayuya, all alone, tried to lock the doors behind her, but the two thieves after her were able to get in. Thinking fast, Tayuya hid in the closet.

"We know you're in here, poppet," one of the pirates called. "Come out, come out..."

"You've got something of ours," the other one added. "It calls to us..."

Tayuya breathed heavily and watched as one of the pirates walked towards the other end of the room. Just when she breathed a sigh of relief, she saw an eye peering at her through the cracks in the closet door.

"Hello, poppet."

"PARLEY!"

The pirates immediately stopped as soon as they opened the door. "I invoke the right of Parley. The Pirate Code says you have to take me to your captain unharmed!"

* * *

Back in town, Kimi had been knocked unconscious. He had been fighting with a pirate until he was distracted. "Tayuya," he gasped when he saw the woman being dragged away. Another pirate snuck up on him and smashed a bottle over his head.

* * *

In the prison, one of the cannon shots had opened up an exit for the other inmates but not for Kabuto. He sighed and tried to coax the dog over, but two of the invading pirates came to him first.

"Captain Kabuto Yakushi," one of them laughed, "the last time we saw you, you were on a godforsaken deserted island and becoming smaller in the distance. Heh, your fortune hasn't changed much."

"I'll have my day," the captain laughed back. "The lowest pit of Hell is reserved for traitors and backstabbers."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HELL!" the invader cried out. He wrapped his hand around Kabuto's neck, and Kabuto's eyes grew wide. It was nothing more than a skeleton hand.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting."

The invading pirate snatched his hand away, and the two of them left the cell without another word.

* * *

Tayuya shivered as she boarded the pirate ship. "I demand to see your captain!" she shouted bravely. "Take me to that rotten man!" She looked towards the upper part of the deck and watched as a man with a large spider on her shoulder walk towards her. She gasped when she saw his six arms.

"You called for me, poppet?"

"I'm here to negotiate."

"Hmm? Go on. What be your request?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

The pirates laughed at this. "Heh, I am not under any jurisdiction to do that, Miss. That means 'no' in case you're interested."

Tayuya arched an eyebrow. "Fine then." She took the medallion from her neck and held it over the side of the ship. "I'll drop it."

"What makes you think that'll do anything?"

"It's what you've been searching for, no?"

"Heh, it's a useless trinket. Just give it to me."

Tayuya grinned. "If it's so useless, there's no point in anyone keeping it." She went to throw it overboard, but she didn't. Her smile only grew when she saw the panicked look in the pirates' eyes.

The captain regained his composure. "You got a name?"

"Tayuya...Kaguya...I'm a maid in the governor's household."

The pirates gasped. "The Kaguya Clan..." they whispered among themselves.

"So how does such an inferior little girl obtain such a trinket?" the captain continued, smiling. "Family heirloom? Heh, if you give it to me, we shall leave Otogakure and never return. Promise."

Tayuya nodded and handed the medallion to the captain. Once he had it, he gave it to the spider, who jumped up to take it to the galley. The captain then turned and shouted, "All hands to their stations! We move out!"

"WAIT, YOU FRIGGIN' JERK!!" Tayuya cried. "You have to take me to shore!"

"Actually, I don't," the captain laughed. "You did not specify that in your negotiations. In order for the rights of Parley to work, you have to be a pirate, and you're not! And, well, the Code...it's become more of a set of guidelines rather than rules. Heh, WELCOME ABOARD THE 'BLACK PEARL,' MISS KAGUYA!!"

* * *

By the time Kimi woke in the middle of the town the next morning, the pirate crew was long gone. The white-haired man jumped up and tried running to the dock, but someone stopped him.

"That's far enough, Mr. Kaguya."

"Commodore Sasuke," the man gasped, "we have to go after them. They've taken Tayuya! We have to hunt them down!"

"Where do you propose we begin?"

Genyumaru appeared behind Sasuke. "If you have any information regarding my daughter, please tell me!"

"...We could ask Kabuto Yakushi!" Kimi suggested. "There was something about a ship called the 'Black Pearl.' We should make a deal with him and have him take us there."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You have no right to suggest such things, Kimi. Remember your place. You are a blacksmith. I will not allow you to act irrationally. Do not think that you are the only man who cares for Tayuya."

Kimi ran away from the commodore and headed down to the prison. There, he saw Kabuto still in his cell. "Captain!" he called. "Tell me about the 'Black Pearl'!"

Kabuto grinned. "They say that a devilish man by the name of Captain Kiddoumaru sails with his band of fools from the Isle de Muerta. It's a place that can only be found by those who already know where it is. Why ask me though?"

"...They took Miss Sound."

Kabuto's eyes brightened. "So you DID get a girlfriend! Heh, sorry, I don't feel like helping you though. I see nothing in it for me."

"...I can get you out."

"How? The key's gone."

"I helped build this cell. I can bust it open."

"...What's your name?"

"Kimi Kaguya."

"Kimi? Short for 'Kimimaro'?"

"Yes."

"Named for your father, no doubt." Kabuto grinned. "I changed my mind. If you get me out of here, I'll help you find that darling little foul-mouthed lass of yours. Deal?"

The pirate's grin only widened when the cell doors crashed to the floor. He and Kimi rushed out of the prison, hopped onto a boat, and rowed out to a large ship. There, they taunted the officials into leaving, fooling Sasuke as well. Once all the sailors were onto the decoy boat, Kabuto and Kimi boarded the "Interceptor" and sped off. Some of the sailors falling into the water was an added bonus.

At his side, Sasuke's friend Suigetsu grinned. "That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen!"

* * *

Once the two were on their way, Kimi approached Kabuto. "You only agreed to helping me after you found out my name," he said. "Tell me, why does it interest you? Did you know my father? I'd give anything to find him. My mother died long ago, so he's all I have left!"

Kabuto remained stoical. "I knew him. I was one of the few who knew him as 'Kimimaro Kaguya.' Everyone else just called him 'Bones.' He was a good man and a good pirate."

Kimi's face turned red. "My father was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man!"

"He was a pirate, fool. Don't bother drawing your sword. I could easily let you drown, but I can't sail this ship by myself."

Kimi didn't bother the captain for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once the two men arrived at their destination, Kabuto explained the town to Kimi. The white-haired man was a little skeptical. After all, the place seemed to be more of a drunken party than a real town, what with the crazy antics and the overflow of rum.

"If every town was like this one," the pirate laughed, "no man would be lonely." He scanned the area until he came upon a familiar face. "Anko!"

The woman slapped him right across the face and left in a rage.

"I don't think I deserved that. Oh, Karin!"

And again, the woman slapped him.

"...I may have deserved that."

Regardless, Kabuto shook off the pain and led Kimi to a shed where a man was sleeping alongside some pigs. Kabuto tossed a bucket of water onto the man to wake him. "Bless my soul," the man gasped, "it's Captain Kabuto Yakushi!"

"Hey, Zaku," the pirate laughed. "Come with me." He grabbed the man by the arm and led him into the nearest tavern for a drink. Kimi, not liking alcohol, stood away from both the two men and the crazy crowd.

"What be your mission, Kabuto?"

"I'm going after the 'Black Pearl'."

Zaku's eyes popped. "You're a fool, Kabu."

"Maybe. But I know what Kiddoumaru is up to. I also know my advantage." He motioned towards Kimi. "That is the child of Kimimaro 'Bones' Kaguya. He's, heh, his ONLY child. Savvy?"

Zaku grinned wildly. "You're the craziest fool I've ever met, Captain. I'll get you a crew in no time. There have to be at least a few sailors here as nuts as you."

"Let us hope so."

* * *

Out at sea, Tayuya glared at the two pirates who had discovered her back at Otogakure. "Sakon, Ukon," she hissed.

"Good evening, Miss," Sakon greeted. "The captain has requested that you dine with him and that you wear this." He held out the blood red dress for her to see.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed. "And if I say no to that trashy slob?"

Ukon grinned. "If that's the case, you'll be dining with the crew...and you'll be naked."

Tayuya grabbed the dress. "Filthy pigs you all are..."

Once she was changed, Tayuya sat down at the dinner table with Kiddoumaru. The six-armed man shook his head sympathetically as he watched the girl eat with the best of manners. "You don't need to impress anyone here, Miss," he explained. "You must be hungry." He had no idea his words would explode in Tayuya's mind. The woman literally threw her knife and fork to the floor and nearly buried her face into the food. Kiddoumaru's eyes widened. He had never seen anybody, not even the most drunken of men, eat like that. "Wine?" he asked, a little unsure. Tayuya took the goblet full of red liquid and chugged it down, tossing it to the floor when empty. "And an apple?"

That was when Tayuya's head shot up. She wiped her mouth and said, "It's poisoned..."

"Ha," Kiddoumaru laughed, "there's no reason for me to kill you, Miss Kaguya.

"Then release me! I'm of no further value to you, stupid!"

Kiddoumaru held up the gold medallion. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a piece of treasure."

"It's from the chest of the famed Madara Uchiha himself. Madara paid his debt in blood for all the men he killed on his journeys, but his greed was insatiable. Then the gods placed a terrible curse on the gold. When we found it, we took it all and traded it away. But the more we traded, the more we realized we had been utter fools. The curse is real."

Tayuya pulled a disgusted face. "I hardly believe in ghost stories, Captain Kiddoumaru."

"Heh," the captain laughed, "I didn't believe in them either, but this one is true. There's only one way we can break the curse: We must repay with the blood of...a certain pirate. With you, Miss Kaguya, we'll have the last piece."

"And the blood?"

"That's why there's no need in killing you...yet."

Tayuya suddenly sprang from the table and plunged a knife into Kiddoumaru' chest. She nearly cried out at what she had done, but what scared her more was Kiddoumaru pulling the knife from his heart. "I wonder," he sighed, "what were you planning on doing after you had killed me?"

Tayuya ran out of the dining hall and onto the deck, but she screamed out in complete and utter horror. There, before her, were the members of Kiddoumaru's pirate crew, but they were terrifying, gruesome monsters. Tayuya tried to run away from them, but they followed her all around the deck. Sakon and Ukon were two horned creatures, and Kiddoumaru's spider had even changed into a hideous little thing! The poor woman cried out and ran back into the dining room, but Kiddoumaru stopped her and turned her towards the crew. "The moonlight shows us what we really are," he explained. "We enter something called 'Second State.' Too long have I been dying of thirst and starving to death. Too long have I felt anything, especially the warmth of a woman's touch." The captain stepped into the moonlight, and Tayuya's gasped as his changed form. He grew horns and even a new eyeball in the middle of his forehead! "You better start believing in ghost stories, Miss Tayuya Kaguya. YOU'RE IN ONE."

* * *

The next morning, Zaku introduced the new members of the crew to Kabuto and Kimi. The captain looked over each one of them, and Kimi couldn't tell if he was satisfied or disappointed. He was especially freaked when he met Dosu. The man's head was covered in bandages, and he couldn't talk, so he had a parrot speak for him. "Ready to sail!" it announced.

Kabuto nodded and moved onto the next person. Curious, he removed the sailor's hat only to see it was a woman. "Kin?!" he gasped. The woman slapped him.

"I guess you didn't deserve that one either?" Kimi sighed.

Kabuto shook his head. "No, I DEFINITELY deserved that one."

"I want my ship, Kabuto!" Kin screamed at the captain. "YOU STOLE IT!!"

"I--!"

Slap.

"I borrowed it without permission! But you'll get a new one! A better one!"

Kimi pointed to the "Interceptor." "That one!"

"That one?!"

"That one!"

Kabuto was reluctant to give the ship up, but he knew he had no choice. "Savvy?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Eventually, Kabuto and his new crew were able to catch up with Kiddoumaru and his. They followed him to the Isle de Muerta and snuck inside the cave where the chest was located. There, they heard the captain speak. "We shall be free of this curse today!"

Kabuto turned to Kimi. "Don't do anything stupid." He jumped ahead without looking back. Kimi snuck away towards the main part of the cave where Tayuya was. He watched in horror as Kiddoumaru slit the palm of her hand and dropped the bloody medallion back into the chest.

After a moment, one of the pirates spoke up. "Did it work?"

Kiddoumaru rolled his eyes and shot one of them. "I'm not dead!" the crew member exclaimed. "It didn't work!"

"Then the curse still be upon us!"

"Sakon and Ukon brought the wrong person!"

Kiddoumaru grabbed Tayuya's shoulders and shook her violently. "YOU!!" he shouted into her face. "What was the name of your father? WAS HE KIMIMARO 'BONES' KAGUYA?!"

Tayuya snickered. "No."

Kiddoumaru slapped the woman, causing her to fall, and turned to his crew. They were considering mutiny. Kimi suddenly appeared before Tayuya, who snatched the last medallion, and he helped her escape the cave. The crew didn't notice until the spider screeched out. They tried following them, but they ran into Kabuto instead.

"Um...Parley!" the captain announced.

Sakon grumbled. "Damn it! Curse the blokes who thought up Parley..."

"...That would be the French."

The pirates grabbed their old captain and dragged him away to see Kiddoumaru. Once the spider-man saw him, he frowned. "How the bloody hell did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing: I'm Captain Kabuto Yakushi." He grinned and continued, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"...You know whose blood we need?"

"...I know."

* * *

Tayuya boarded the "Interceptor" with Kimi and ran below deck to take care of the cut. "What sort of scoundrel sacrifices his life for a ship?" she asked rhetorically.

"A pirate," Kimi replied as he wrapped the bandages. "Why did you use my name?"

"...I don't know." Tayuya's face was sad in the dim light cast by the single candle. Kimi couldn't help but admire it. He reached out to touch her cheek, but his fingers found their way to the gold medallion around the woman's neck. "It's yours," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I took it from you the day I found you. I was so afraid you were a pirate."

"It was a gift from my father," Kimi murmured. "I thought I had lost it. It wasn't your blood they needed; it was my father's...mine...the blood of a pirate..."

* * *

Back on the "Black Pearl," Kabuto and Kiddoumaru were sitting at the dining table. Kabuto suddenly grinned. "Although I would love nothing more than to abandon you on some deserted beach with nothing," he began, "I really must thank you. If you hadn't deserted me, I would have taken part of your curse."

Kiddoumaru leaned back on his chair. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Suddenly, there was a call from the pirates on the upper deck. KIddoumaru and Kabuto ran up to see the problem, only to see the "Interceptor" coming into view. Kiddoumaru ordered that Kabuto be thrown into the brig, and he commanded his men to load their cannons to fight.

The crew on the "Interceptor" faced the same. Kin steered the ship while the small crew filled the cannons with anything they could find, as they were low on their stock of weapons. Once the two ships were next to one another, the cannons fired.

Kabuto ducked an a hole was blown into his cell. "Stop making holes in my ship!" he shouted in futility. But then he noticed that the blast had opened his cell, too. He ran up to the deck, only to hear that the medallion was missing.

Kimi, without thinking, ran below the deck to search for the missing piece, but another blast trapped him below. The water began to rise. Tayuya panicked and tried to move a few of the wooden boards blocking his way, but it was no good. Two of Kiddoumaru's pirates grabbed her and hoisted her onto their ship.

Kabuto looked up from the action and saw the spider scurrying along the side of the ship. His eyes widened. "The spider has the medallion!" Quickly, he ran after it, soon following it back to the "Black Pearl." However, he couldn't grab it in time. He looked up and saw Kiddoumaru grinning at him.

"Thank you, Kabu-kun."

The pirate smiled. "You're welcome."

"Not you. We named the spider 'Kabu.' Gentlemen, our hope is restored!" He smirked victoriously as his crew cheered. Then he looked at Tayuya. "Welcome back, Love. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, but I think you can pay us back." He tossed the pink-haired woman to his crew and laughed when the "Interceptor" exploded behind him.

"KIMI!!" Tayuya sobbed.

"KIDDOUMARU!!"

Everyone looked up to see the white-haired man on board. Somehow, he had managed to escape the worst of the explosion and swim to the "Black Pearl." "Let her go, Kiddoumaru!" he shouted. He pointed a gun to the captain's head.

"You're a fool," the spider-man groaned. "We cannot die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Kabuto quietly begged.

Kimimaro pointed the gun to himself. "But I can!"

"Like that."

"MY NAME IS KIMIMARO KAGUYA!! MY FATHER'S NAME WAS KIMIMARO 'BONES' KAGUYA!! If you lay a single finger on Miss Tayuya, I'll blast myself right through the mouth, ruining all your hopes of lifting your curse!"

Kiddoumaru's eyes widened. "Alright, what be your terms?"

"Tayuya goes free!"

"Yes, I know that already. You said it twice, dammit! What ELSE?!"

"...And the crew is to be unharmed."

Kabuto motioned towards himself. "Me...?"

Kimi glanced at the pirate and then back at the captain. "That's it."

"Crap."

"...Agreed."

* * *

"KIDDOUMARU, YOU LYING BASTARD!! YOU SAID SHE'D GO FREE!!"

The spider captain turned to Kimi and smiled. "I didn't lie about anything. She's going free, is she not? You were the one who didn't specify where or when." He turned back to Tayuya, who was standing on the edge of a wooden plank over the ocean. She cursed Kimi's lack of specification and looked at Kiddoumaru. The captain walked to her and said, "It's a shame to lose such a beauty though, so I'll be taking that dress back."

Infuriated, Tayuya ripped the blood red dress off and shoved it into the captain's arms. Without another word, she jumped into the sea and swam to the nearest shore.

Kiddoumaru, pleased with these actions, tied Kabuto's hands together and sent him walking the plank. "Do I at least get my pistol with the single shot back?" he asked pathetically. He smiled when he saw a pirate bringing it to him but frowned as he watched it fall into the sea. He jumped in, swam after it, picked it up, and swam to shore. Once he was standing, he realized he recognized the place. "Oh, come on, this is getting really old. This is the same place they marooned me the last time!"

"You're Captain Kabuto Yakushi!" Tayuya screeched. "Can't you get us off this island?! Do the same thing you did last time! Wait...how DID you escape anyway?"

Kabuto bent down and pulled up a cellar door underneath some sand. "Merchants used this island as a holding place for their stock. I caught a ride with them." He held up a bottle full of brown liquid. "Yay! It's still good!"

"SO THE GREAT CAPTAIN KABUTO YAKUSHI SPENT ALL THAT TIME LYING ON THE BEACH DRINKING RUM?!"

"...Is that a problem?"

* * *

"DRINK UP, ME HEARTIES, YO HO! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"

By the time the sun had set, Kabuto and Tayuya were ridiculously drunk and dancing around a bonfire. They sang their hearts out to the open sky and laughed as they chugged more of the alcohol down.

"I love this song!" Kabuto laughed as he fell to the sand. "We'll get the others to sing it with us once we find 'em!"

"Right, Captain!" the woman laughed back. She sat next to him and grinned. "Though I think a celebration like that requires more rum."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

The two smacked their bottles together and chugged the alcohol down. Well, Kabuto did anyway. Tayuya smirked as he passed out on the beach.

* * *

The next morning, Kabuto awoke to the smell of smoke. He looked up and saw that the bonfire was huge, raging all over the island. "No, no!" he shouted to Tayuya. "What have you done?! Everything is gone! The food! The shelter! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone!"

"Why is the rum gone?!"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, and that signal is over a thousand feet high. Do you REALLY think there is even the slightest chance they'll miss it?!"

"...But why is the rum gone?!"

"Just you wait, Mr. Yakushi. They'll come."

Kabuto turned and saw white sails in the distance. He looked back at the woman. "You're never going to let me live this one down, are you?"

* * *

"But we have to save Kimi, Father!"

"No," Genyumaru replied sternly. "Tayuya, my darling little girl, you're safe. That's all that matters. Kimi's fate is regrettable but so is his decision to associate with pirates."

"He did it to save me!"

"Tayuya," Sasuke interrupted, "we're going back to Otogakure."

The pink-haired woman shook her head and stared at the man. "Commodore, please do this for me...as a wedding gift."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Genyumaru took his daughter's hand and said, "Tayuya, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"...Yes."

"A wedding?" Kabuto asked stupidly. "Yay! I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Sasuke eyed the pirate and said, "Mr. Yakushi, you will lead us to the Isle de Muerta. After that, you will be silent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

Down in the brig of the "Black Pearl," Kimi and the crew watched as Sakon and Ukon mopped the floors on cleaning duty. The white-haired man sighed and said, "So you two knew my father?"

"Aye," Sakon replied, "we knew him. He never sat well with the Captain though. He was against our mutiny against Kabuto, so he took the gold and gave it to you. He said that we deserved to be cursed."

"The last time we saw him," Ukon finished, "Bones was sinking to the bottom of the sea. It was only after that when we realized we needed his blood to lift the curse. Now THAT is what I call ironic."

Everyone turned when the sound of the door leading to the prison swung open. Kiddoumaru tossed a set of keys to Sakon and said, "Free him."

* * *

Back on the navy ship, Kabuto and Sasuke rowed out to the Isle de Muerta in a little rowboat. Kabuto suggested he'd go on ahead to coax the crew members into coming out, as Kiddoumaru's crew had landed there not too long ago. Sasuke gave the order to lock Tayuya in his room on the ship, and the navy headed out to the cave.

Kabuto made it just before Kiddoumaru was about to slit Kimi's throat. "You won't want to be doing that just yet."

Kiddoumaru dropped the knife and crossed his arms. "Really? Why?"

"Because the entire Royal Fleet is outside!"

The crew grumbled in annoyance. Kiddoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

Kabuto smiled. "If you take out the fleet, you'll get two ships. If you take out Sasuke, heh, YOU'LL be the Commodore. I'll give you ten percent of whatever I plunder. Then, once the fight is over, you can lift the curse." He took a few of the gold medallions and dropped them back into the chest. Only Kimi saw as he tucked one away for himself.

The white-haired man glared at the pirate. "You've been planning to use me from the start!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm a pirate! Duh!"

Kiddoumaru grinned. "I want fifty percent."

"Fifteen."

"Forty!

"Twenty-five!"

"..."

"And I'll buy you a really big hat!"

"...Deal!" Kiddoumaru shook Kabuto's hand and grinned at his crew. "Take a walk."

* * *

Sasuke and the other sailors watched for the enemy pirate crew to appear, but all they saw was a boat carrying what looked like two women. They watched the little boat for a while, as if trying to get some sort of clue out of it.

"Hee," Sakon laughed as his brother rowed. "I never would have guessed we'd look good in dresses."

Meanwhile, the crew walked along the ocean floor in their undead Second States. They snuck up on the ships and boarded them silently, hoping to ambush the sailors. They managed to kill a few of them before reaching Sasuke. That was when the Commodore finally realized what was happening. Sakon and Ukon had forgotten about their disguises and accidentally entered Second State out on the water.

Sasuke ordered the sailors to fight back. Soon enough, a brawl began out on the ships between the living and the undead. Genyumaru panicked and tried to find his daughter, but Tayuya had opened one of the windows of Sasuke's room and escaped. She boarded another small boat and rowed to the "Black Pearl," leaving the fleet and her father to fend for themselves. Once there, Tayuya freed Kabuto's crew and led them towards the battle to help the fleet.

* * *

Inside the cave, Kiddoumaru kept his eye on Kabuto. "I thought I had you all figured out."

"Nah, I'm just dishonest," the pirate replied. "You can always know that I'm going to pull something unexpected. Heh, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for."

With that, he pulled the sword away from another pirate and clashed against Kiddoumaru. The two captains had themselves a sword fight while Kimi freed himself and handled the guards.

Kabuto tried to stab Kiddoumaru, but he forgot that the man was immortal. As soon as he entered the moonlight, the spider-man transferred to Second State. "You can't kill me, Kabu-kun!" he laughed. He then stabbed the old captain but was in for quite a shock. Kabuto stepped into the moonlight to reveal his own form in Second State. He watched as white scales appeared over his body, and his eyes started to glow gold.

Looking at the medallion in his hand, Kabuto shrugged. "Couldn't resist."

* * *

Out on the water, Tayuya and the crew pushed the last of the Second State enemies overboard. The pink-haired woman tried to secure a rowboat to save Kabuto, but the crew didn't budge.

"Any port in a storm!" Dosu's parrot squawked.

"I'm not going after the bastard who stole my ship," Kin spat.

"And...we have to consider the Code," Zaku finished.

"Idiots!" Tayuya scolded. "You're pirates! Forget the Code! Isn't it just a set of guidelines anyway?"

The crew pondered this for a moment and pushed the woman into the water, tossing the rowboat after her.

"I HOPE YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS BURN IN HELL!!"

Regardless, Tayuya hopped into the rowboat and made her way towards the cave. She was there just in time to save Kimi. "I'll teach you the meaning of pain!" a guard shouted as he went to slice the man.

"You like pain?" Tayuya asked, smacking the pirate away. "Try wearing a corset." She helped Kimi up and watched the fight between the two captain in awe.

Thinking fast, Kimi grabbed the gold medallion from around his neck and placed it into his hand. He sliced the flesh quickly and ran to the chest, grabbing the medallion from Kabuto along the way. Tayuya ran in the opposite direction to help him up, but Kiddoumaru spotted them. The man pointed his pistol at the woman, and a shot went off. Tayuya gasped. Kabuto had fired his single bullet.

"Ha!" Kiddoumaru laughed. "Idiot! You just wasted your shot!"

"HE DIDN'T WASTE IT!!"

Kiddoumaru looked up and saw the last two bloody medallions fall into the chest. Then he looked up and saw that he was standing as a normal human in the moonlight. He looked down and saw blood pouring from his body. With a happy yet pained expression, he looked to Kabuto and said, "I feel...cold."

And he fell to the ground.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was back into Otogakure, and Kabuto was sentenced to death by hanging. Tayuya, Genyumaru, and Sasuke watched as the sailor read aloud the crimes Kabuto had committed as the hot sun shone down.

"This is wrong," the pink-haired woman whispered.

"He's a pirate," her father sighed. The man looked up and saw Kimi dressed in his best clothes come towards them.

"Tayuya," the white-haired man sighed, "I should have told you this every day since the day I met you. I love you."

The group looked at the man in astonishment and tried to chase after him as he ran for the gallows. Tayuya quickly realized what he was doing and fell to the ground gasping, "I can't breathe." While Genyumaru and Sasuke were distracted, Kimi threw his sword below the stage, and Kabuto's feet landed on top of it, saving his life. No sooner had he done so, Tayuya looked up, and Sasuke ordered his men to attack the pirate and the blacksmith. The two men were able to get away until a large group surrounded them near the top of the port.

"To think I would have to hold my sword against you," Sasuke sighed as he walked towards Kimi. "You forget your place, Kaguya."

Kimi grinned. "It's right between you and Kabuto."

"As is mine!" Tayuya added as she hurried to Kimi's side.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "So this is where your heart lies?"

"...Yes."

Kabuto clapped his hands together. "Great then! My work here is done!" He made his way outside the circle of soldiers but not before turning to the woman and sighing, "Tayuya, my adorable little foul-mouthed lass, it never would have worked out between us." He then turned and stepped backwards towards the edge of the port. "Gentlemen, you shall always remember this as the day you ALMOST caught the elusive--!"

And he tripped backwards.

Kabuto spit out sea water as he swam to the surface. He looked into the distance and grinned. There was the "Black Pearl" with his crew aboard.

Back on the port, Sasuke turned away from the water, not wanting to admit that he had to let the pirate get away. "Mr. Kimimaro Kaguya," he began, "this sword is beautiful. I expect the man who made it should show the same care and love in every aspect of his life." He left without another word.

Genyumaru sighed and looked up at his daughter. "So this is really the path you want to take? After all, he's only a blacksmith."

Tayuya smiled. "No," she whispered as she moved closer to Kimi, "he's a pirate."

And she kissed him.

* * *

Dosu's parrot led Kabuto back to the ship. Once he was on board, Zaku welcomed him and gave him his hat. Kin smirked and placed a coat around his shoulders. "It's yours," she whispered.

Kabuto observed his crew and shouted, "All of you to your positions!" He grinned when his crew ran to their designated spots. He took a hold of the wheel and said, "Now, my lovely lady, bring your captain to that horizon."

* * *

Kimi and Tayuya watched as the "Black Pearl" slowly disappeared from sight. They smiled and sang out with their captain.

_"DRINK UP, ME HEARTIES, YO HO!!"_

THE END

Next: Kin as Jasmine


End file.
